


One More Chance

by LivieStark



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fic translated, Hiro and Tadashi Bromance, Hiro came back in time, Hiro will not let him die, I don't controll this fic, Tadashi is still alive, Tadashi is worried about Hiro, lots of feels, no ships, not mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivieStark/pseuds/LivieStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine months after all the fire, Hiro wakes up to find that his brother is still alive, just like he come back to past.</p>
<p>Now, the boy will do everything he can to stop his brother's death, even if it costs his own life.</p>
<p>Tadashi just keeps more worried about what is upseting his brother, but he'll know what's going on, sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Just to start, I want to thank Carcata, the writer of this amazing fanfic, to let me translate it.  
> Thank you, sweetheart :3  
> I'm gonna put the original writer's note, because she's funny and a swetie.
> 
>  
> 
> "I wanted to write this fanfic since the minute I saw the movie, and now I finally get the courage to do that.  
> So here we go"

With a weary groan, Hiro rolled in his bed. Probably it was time to wake up, but the alarm hadn’t touch yet, so he tried to relax. The previous day had been extremally busy with the boy trying to go unnoticed by the San Fransokyo streets. Now that he was a kind of hero, it was hard not to be noticed. He just prayed that no one would find out.

\- Hey, Hiro, wake up. - A voice called, and he didn’t bother to respond. He was so tired ...

\- Hey, big head, it's time to get out of bed. - The person insisted and Hiro frowned. Since when Aunt Cass had a voice so ... manly? And the one who called him "big head" was ...

He opened his eyes and stared at the person who was on his side, which was nothing less than Tadashi.

Hiro's eyes widened and he froze, staring at him for a few seconds.

\- Hiro, what is it? - There was the voice again, who lived in Hiro’s dreams. Was he dreaming now?

Tadashi became worried, and when he put a hand on Hiro’s shoulder when he did not answer, the reaction was instantaneous. Hiro pulled away suddenly of Tadashi's hand, as if it had been burned. Then, he did the only thing he could do at that time: he screamed.

The desperate scream of the boy caused the older brother to become even more worried. Hiro, pale as paper, tried to get away of Tadashi, taking the blankets as if they protect him from all evil.

Tadashi begged for the other to stop screaming, and this made Hiro scream even more. So they heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and the door flew open.

\- What happened, for God's sake ?! - Cass asked super worried. She saw Hiro screaming like crazy and wincing as best he could.

\- I don’t know, he woke up and suddenly started screaming! - Tadashi responded with the same pained tone. He hated to see his little brother so scared, especially when he didn’t know why.

The elder tried to hold Hiro for the fifth time and Hiro pushed him, and his cries became more raucous. Suddenly began to cough and try to send air to the lungs, which for some reason did not work right.

\- Hiro! Hiro !! - Cass approached the youngest nephew and tried to focus his attention on her. Tadashi was watching everything with a sinking heart.. - You're having a panic attack. Calm down!

The boy heard the words of the woman and tried to breathe calmly. After a few moments he realized he was crying and wiped the tears, feeling infinitely better. Cass hugged him and asked worriedly:

\- What was all that, Hiro?

He looked at his aunt and then to Tadashi, who looked at him with sadness in his eyes. That was reality? What was happening? Aunt Cass didn't seem surprised by Tadashi be alive, so ... His brother wasn't dead?

\- Uh ... I'm not sure ... I think it was a nightmare. - He muttered uncertain. It seemed very real to him. 

\- Oh, dear ... You want to talk about it? - She looked at him with sympathy, but Hiro shook his head. He definitely did not want to talk about it. - Well, I'm going back to the cafeteria and do something to calm you down. You can eat some donuts if you want.

And with that she got up and left the room. The boy knew she was out to let the two brothers talk. It was only Tadashi and Hiro now.

The older does not know whether to speak afraid to scare the new brother, Hiro then broke the silence:

\- I slept ... How long ...?

The other raised an eyebrow.

\- You went to sleep last night.

Hiro tried to hold back the tears that threatened to leave again and coughed nervously.

\- I-I think ...

Before complete the sentence, the boy got out of bed and walked toward Tadashi, ignoring his worried look. If this is real ...

He leaned his head against the older brother chest, waiting for proof that this was not a dream. He shouldn't be hopeful. Had been almost a year, and he was tired of mourning, sadness and pain.

But then he heard. The steady beat of Tadashi's heart. And this time he could not hold back the tears.

The older shuddered as she felt the tears wetting his shirt and did not know what to say, simply wrapping his arms around Hiro, trying to understand what was going on when the lowest started laughing happily, while crying too.

\- Hiro, what- He tried to ask when Hiro had calmed down, but get cuted off with another laugh.

\- I think ... - The newest began, still not willing to break the embrace - ... I had the worst nightmare of my life.

-

Soon after Hiro's panic attack, Tadashi noticed immediately that his brother was following as a lost duckling.

Not that he didn't like it. No, it was the opposite. To mean that Hiro was out of trouble, was more than good. But that worried him, have his little brother so dependent on him, and so openly.

Hiro was a proud child. He was sarcastic and liked to make important comments when he could. But all this persecution was Tadashi wonder what kind of nightmare Hiro had last night.

Whenever he tried to bring the subject up, the boy flinched, his eyes avoided Tadashi's and shook his head, refusing to share any details. It was beginning to afflict the young adult.

Sometimes he found himself sending worried glances at the lowest when he thought Hiro was not looking.

Tadashi knew this was a bad time to worry about. They would go for exhibit in the SFIT tonight and he was eager to watch Hiro rocking with their microbots. For now, he let it pass. After all, the boy would tell him sooner or later when he was ready.

... Right?

-

The rest of the day passed with Hiro preparing to leave home and go to the presentation. His mind was filled with details of calculations, speculations and assumptions. A voice in his head said to just accept the fact that all their experiences were all dreams, but two particular things bothered him: reality and repetition.

He wanted to believe that this world was real, and everything was just a horrible nightmare, but those days were completely corresponding with the "dream". Everything happened exactly as we remembered, and that only made the poor kid want to have another panic attack.

There was the persistent fear of making the same mistakes as his memories. One big mistake, specifically. One that was in all his nightmares. He couldn't lose Tadashi. Not again.

Then he was planning on how to get out of that situation. Should he destroy the microbots? No, that would hurt everyone who helped in the project, and Hiro did not want to offend the gang without even become friends right. Should he run away with microbots and refusing to go to the presentation?

Hiro shook his head. Everybody would go mad with worry, especially Tadashi. And besides, how could load all those barrels of microbôs alone?

Suddenly another idea popped into her head genius.

What if he stop the fire?

Callaghan was the one to blame for the fire, then maybe he could stop him, and Tadashi would not rush to his death as the last time. But how to do that? Not to mention that it would be very risky. He took his bag and tucked the neuro-transmitter in there, preparing for the show.

-

 

\- Prepared for the presentation? - Tadashi put a smile on the face to try to get the worried look of Hiro.

\- For sure. That letter of approval already has my name printed on it. - Hiro gave a smirk.

\- Yes, I know it has. - The older ruffled Hiro's hair -

\- Ahh! Do not mess your hair! - Hiro took the Tadashi hand your head a playful way.

\- You should cut that bird's nest you call hair.

\- And risk looking like you? No thanks. - Despite the comment, the young adult gave another laugh, and then turned serious.

\- If you're not concerned about the presentation, then what is it?

There were a deafening silence.

\- It is because of that nightmare? - Tadashi continued, and Hiro almost jumped. The lower shook his head in the negative sense, but could not hide the look of fear in his eyes.

The oldest was almost desperate for answers now. Hiro was always his number one concern. His health and well-being were always his priority, and not knowing what was making him look so sad was leaving Tadashi very anxious.

A feeling of worthless reached the older brother.

\- What was it about? Losing a robot fight? Not entering the university? - Silence reigned again. - I ... I was in it?

Hiro suddenly closed his eyes in order to hide the tears that wanted to leave. Nightmare or not, think about it still hurt.

It certainly caught the attention of Tadashi. He frowned and began to think. The nightmare was over it?

\- What did I did? Did I hurt you?

\- Leave it alone, okay? - The smallest cut him. The exhaustion in his voice was well hidden, but was still there. - I don't ... I don't want to talk about it now. - And with that, started getting down the stairs with a backpack.

Hiro was scared. Very scared. The way he fell so easily in the old routine with Tadashi was unsettling. He thought to see his brother like that again change anything in the newest, but it was the same as always. His older brother making fun of him and encouraging at the same time, and its emotional support without even asking.

Worrying about it when he didn't needed.

It was as if those nine months never happened. The teenager could not get the feeling that everything that had happened was real. Which meant that Hiro could not tell Tadashi about their dreams. Not yet.

Even without a concrete answer, Hiro decided to accept.

Two realities have meant that the first was the "nightmare" that Tadashi was dead and Hiro had defeated Callaghan and become the hero of San Fransokyo.

The second reality was the "nothing happened and it was all a dream".

And if the second were true, why Tadashi was still alive? The boy had gone back in time? That was why friends of Tadashi didn't remember much of Hiro?

\- Blackcap, we'll be late! What are you doing standing there? - The voice of the older took the boy from his thoughts and he hurried to catch his brother.

Hiro decided not to think about it for now. Had a show to present.

-

The presentation was all like a charm, after all, had done it before. Only they were nine months ago. After receiving the letter, Hiro looked Callaghan again and then observed Krei go talking to his agent. The lower wondered if could change the events of the "nightmare" if it decided to sell the microbôs for him.

Hiro even considered this for a second, but decided against. Would not change anything. Callaghan would still try to steal them.

When the group left the building celebrating the success of Hiro, the boy's heart was pounding because I knew it was time to put his plan into action.

\- Oh, sorry guys - He exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone. - I left my backpack in the building, I'll be back.

\- I'll go with you. - Tadashi said, and Hiro stopped and swallowed.

\- No, that's fine. Can go ahead, I reach you. - And before someone else protested, the lowest entered the Institute.

If his memories didn't fail, the fire began shortly after everyone had left the building, so Hiro rushed to grab his backpack. His neuro-transmitter was inside, and would have to catch it before Callaghan.

As Tadashi was not alone with Hiro last time, there would be someone to stop him from entering the fire, and fortunately did not end up burning to death. The only one who was in danger this time was Hiro, but Tadashi didn't knew it yet.

What was more agonizing was that the boy was not sure if all happen like last time, but he knew that if he had it in his possession neurotransmitter, he would be safe. The microbots would protect him.

 

Hiro was so lost in his thoughts and concerns only noticed the air getting warmer when the fire had already spread. One of the labs was completely on fire and the boy tried not to panic. He knew it would happen, but relive it all again was not the way the get the situation better.

A few people ran out of the Institute and Hiro tried to go unnoticed, and that's when he saw his backpack in a corner of the room. But it was too late. The fire spread to fill the entire room in flames and the backpack was no longer accessible.

\- No ... - Hiro sighed and could not hold a lot of coughing. The smoke was already all over the place. He could no longer hear the muffled screams of the crowd outside, and his vision was blurred.

In desperation, the boy tried to leave the building when he realized that his plan was not going to work. He spent a few cracks with difficulty in situations where the doors were no longer accessible. Tired and scared, he began to lose hope when he saw a way through the flames. His eyes widened when his suspicions came true and could identify the person.

Callaghan.

\- Teacher, we have to get out of here! - Hiro shouted hoping that the man would not leave him there as he did with Tadashi. But it was a false hope, he knew it would not change anything.

\- Hiro ?! - Callaghan ran toward him and this realized he had his neuro-transmitter in his hand. - What are you doing here ?!

Hiro could not answer due to another series of coughing that made his little body shaking. It became increasingly difficult to breathe and he did not take it anymore. He tried to focus his eyes on the teacher, but felt an immense fatigue just trying this.

No long after, came darkness.

-

Tadashi looked at the burning building with blurred vision because of tears. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't scream while Aunt Cass hugged him, trying to comfort him.

His friends and a firefighter had to hold Tadashi as he tried to enter the Institute, that his little brother was there, he had to enter in the fire because no one was doing anything to save Hiro!

He started freaking out, and could not stop crying while the flames were dancing inside the building, as if they were making fun of him. But all was quiet when the explosion happened.

It was when that he couldn't take it anymore, and fell to his knees, all hope breaking into pieces. No life would escape trought it, not even the bravest boy that Tadashi knew.

Hiro was and has always been everything to Tadashi. Of course their parents were also important, but since he was born, the boy got a special place in the heart of the oldest. The place was empty and now all that the young adult could think about was how much he wanted Hiro beside him now.

The flames killed him right before the explosion? He felt a lot of pain? He was still suffering? The questions did not let the head of Tadashi and were taking him to madness. All he wanted now was to embrace his precious little brother and say how much he loved him. He shouldn't have let him go. He shouldn't have gone to the presentation.

He should have entered the building instead.


End file.
